Plant Without Roots
Plant Without Roots is the sixth episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. ''It stars Sayaka Akimoto reprising her role as 'Bikuu 'from ''Garo: Makai no Hana, as well as ''Bikuu: Yamigirinochi''.'' Synopsis ''"The Lone Wolf. It is the symbol of people who have lived on their own for a long time. They need neither friends nor family. How does one live being alone all this time?" - Gonza's Introduction Plot Summary While training in the middle of a forest, Makai Priestess Bikuu gets a glimpse of a young woman seemingly running away from some unknown entity. She ignores this and continues her training before setting out. While traveling, she senses a presence and uses her brush to disrupt a cloaking spell. She sees the same girl earlier who becomes defensive at first, but realizes that Bikuu isn't one of the Makai Priests after her. She introduces herself as Makai Priestess Erika, who immediately recognizes Bikuu as the Darkness Hunter, and tags along with her as Bikuu continues her travel. The two stop to rest for a while and Erika pulls out a small sword. She tells Bikuu that her mission is to escort the sword out of her village and it has the ability to save people from mysterious diseases. Erika hands the sword to Bikuu saying that she trusts her, but Bikuu inches the blade near Erika's neck, telling her not to be too trusting towards other people, before handing it back. The two continue their journey and they arrive at a small cabin where they spend the night. Erika asks Bikuu about her friends and family, and the Priestess says that she never needed them, and that she can solve all of her problems on her own. Deep in the night, Erika wakes up and tries to attack the resting Bikuu with the sword but the Makai Priestess blocks the attempt. Erika reveals her true nature as a rogue assassin tasked to kill Bikuu and everything earlier was a ruse, but the Bikuu says it was no use tricking her, stating that Darkness Hunters never trust people. The two fight and Bikuu easily beats Erika, who then escapes. Outmatched and overpowered, Erika decides to run away but gets attacked by an Army of Undead. A loud voice is also heard branding Erika a failure and decides to kill her as punishment for not completing her tasks. Erika tries to fight them off but she gets outnumbered and beaten. Bikuu arrives and engages the Undead, while a belligerent Erika watches. The voice then instructs Erika to kill Bikuu there so that she could be spared, but Erika instead uses the lighting spell (which Bikuu taught her earlier) to aid the Darkness Hunter. In one fell swoop, Bikuu defeats the Undead, tracks the voice's location, and kills him by firing her energy arrow at him from a distance. Morning came and Bikuu thanks Erika for helping her, but the young priestess is hesitant and confused, fearing that she could die anytime and that she has no where to go. Bikuu refutes her, saying that all Makai Priests would die eventually, and that Erika should fight for herself this time. Erika promises to continue living, and the two part ways. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' References